


Smug

by Socchan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ableist Language, Anal Sex, Blanket Permission, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, coming on command
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John wasn't entirely sure what he'd expected when Dave told him to stop by that afternoon. Karkat completely naked and on his hands and knees on Dave's floor, Dave kneeling behind him wearing only his sunglasses, was definitely not it, though.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I am in the process of archiving my fics here, why do you ask?
> 
> *ahem* More serious notes (for a certain value of serious):
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/8284.html?thread=11246940) (LJ link), anonymously, as an unprompted fill. Also, a very kind anon left me some [NSFW art](http://postimage.org/image/237bi16uc/full/) from my story! I am so flattered.

John wasn't entirely sure what he'd expected when Dave told him to stop by that afternoon. Maybe playing video games together, or stepping out into the veil to fight imps for the hell of it, or seeing who could alchemize the weirdest shit.

Karkat completely naked and on his hands and knees on Dave's floor, Dave kneeling behind him wearing only his sunglasses, was definitely not it, though.

John stood stock still, unable to look away as Dave lined himself up and pushed his cock slowly into Karkat. The troll let out a long, low whine in response, shoving his hips back against Dave's, and John somehow managed to find his voice. "You know, maybe I should come back another time..."

"Hey John, glad you could make it. Come on in, take a load off." Dave's voice was smooth and casual as always, despite the fact that he was buried balls-deep in alien ass.

John swallowed hard, aware of the heat beginning to pool between his legs. "No, really, I think I left this cake--"

"Egbert you colossal pussy, get that disturbingly fine ass over here and park it already, jegus." Dave was thrusting in and out slowly now, each movement answered by a tiny grunt from Karkat. Deciding he must have been hypnotized by the movement of his friend's hips, John complied, stopping just short of the two of them.

"Excellent, excellent," Dave continued. He thrust particularly hard into Karkat once, and was rewarded with a small cry; John was rewarded by the hardening of his dick. "Now drop your pants."

"Dave, what? I don't--"

"What are you, retarded? Fine; you do it, Karkat." Dave shifted his weight and pulled Karkat back and up so the troll's spine rested against his chest. John watched in fascination as Dave lazily pulled at Karkat's - bone bulge? - while Karkat reached for the button of his pants. When John's trousers were around his knees, Dave pulled Karkat back and bit lightly at his ear. "Now tell the nice John-human what you want."

Karkat looked up for the first time since John entered the room, his yellow eyes huge and desperate and hungry. John's blood pounded in his veins, now mostly south of the border. "I..." Karkat began, then fell silent.

Dave waited for a moment, then frowned and yanked hard at Karkat's erection. "Do it," he growled.

Karkat clenched his eyes shut. "I want to suck your hot meat-bulge!" John's breath caught in his throat; his dick throbbed.

"That's right, good job," Dave murmured to Karkat, stroking his bulge more gently now. "I think you deserve a reward for that." He tilted his head, and even with his sunglasses still on John could tell Dave was looking at him. "Come on, John. Everyone knows it's not gay to get your dick sucked." Karkat whimpered, staring up at John imploringly.

"Yeah," John found himself saying, "yeah, okay."

Karkat fell immediately on John's cock, lapping at it hungrily and whining in the back of his throat; John's head lolled back from pleasure. "Yeah, that's the way," Dave murmured, starting to thrust again. "Just like that, Karkat. Now take him in your mouth."

Planting one hand on John's thigh and using the other to steady John's dick, Karkat leaned in and put his lips around the head. John groaned and dug his fingers into Karkat's hair, pulling the troll down his shaft another inch. He was completely unprepared for Karkat's shudder when his thumbs brushed against the troll's nubby horns, but he was more than happy to do it again when Karkat moaned around him and started licking again.

Dave watched as Karkat worked up and down John's shaft a few times, then grabbed his hair and pulled back. Karkat whined when John's dick left his mouth, and John spared a moment to be grateful that Karkat knew to watch his teeth. "It's John's turn now, remember?" Dave prompted. Karkat whimpered, but tilted his head a bit and let his mouth fall back open. His eyelids fluttered closed when John tentatively guided his dick in. John tried a few experimental thrusts and Karkat hummed around his length. Encouraged, John re-positioned Karkat's head slightly and began to thrust in earnest, making sure to rub his thumbs along Karkat's horns. Karkat practically keened.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, Karkat," Dave said, his own thrusts speeding up. "You fucking love this. You are such a slut, such a filthy little cock-whore." John thought he should probably protest some of Dave's language, but Karkat seemed to actually be enjoying it. Frankly, it was doing something for John too, to the point where he was getting close to coming.

"You'd spread your legs for anyone, wouldn't you?" Dave continued. "Get on your knees for anyone. Couldn't even get enough bulge from one universe, you had to go and make another one just to satisfy your dick lust. Had to create us, just so we could fuck you into the ground."

And that was it for John: he came in a hot stream, not even able to warn Karkat ahead of time, thrusting erratically into his mouth. Karkat took it well, swallowing around John's pulsing dick and even chasing after stray drops of cum when the human pulled out. John braced himself on Karkat's shoulders, wrung out.

Dave was still going strong. "Well you finally got what you wanted, didn't you? Here we are, in the flesh, ready to fill you up like our own personal bucket." He emphasized the last three words with extra hard thrusts, and Karkat outright mewled next to John's dick, claws digging into his thighs. John wouldn't have thought he could get it up again so soon after how hard he came, but his cock was certainly giving it a go. "And that's exactly the way you like it," Dave finished, thrusting in a few more times before grunting and freezing in place. He pulled out seconds later, semen dripping down Karkat's thighs to splatter on the floor, and growled: "Now come."

With a sound half-way between a moan and a wail Karkat did so, red goo puddling beneath him. He collapsed into it, trembling, hands loose at John's ankles. Dave looked at John, his smirk the smuggest thing since cat first ate canary. John didn't bother to call Dave on it; he'd definitely earned this one.

**Author's Note:**

>  **[TMI]** Brought to you by [this](http://fuckyeahfanficflamingo.tumblr.com/post/11547053136/use-hot-fantasy-scenario) Fanfic Flamingo. (WORTH IT.) **[/TMI]**


End file.
